


终生伴侣

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 娱乐圈AU 老套偶像剧情节 先婚后爱 从头到尾胡扯  重度OOC送朋友





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

1

蔡徐坤和陈立农结婚那天微博瘫痪了整整一天，不是几个小时，是整整一天。技术人员维护到崩溃，一边骂娘一边加班，还有正在举行婚礼的程序员小哥在酒席上抱着电脑皱眉修复。Top歌手和Top演员的结合已经足够轰动，不过匹配的地位并不会让吃瓜群众们特别意外，但这次会引起这么大的震动，主要还是因为除了这两人的CP粉，这世界上没有任何人会想到他俩会结婚了。

“他俩……不是死对头吗？”

看到消息的那一刻女大学生们从床上弹起在屏幕上敲下同样的疑惑，地铁上的白领同时发出相同的惊呼，就连对流量不是那么敏感的大爷大妈们一边打牌一边也在纳闷，出了名的不合的蔡徐坤和陈立农，怎么就结婚了呢？

说来两人其实相当有渊源，最初两人参加了同一届选秀节目以冠亚军身份组合出道，这个限定组合只活动了一年时间就解散了。选秀时两人看着挺合的，无论是性格、身材还是样貌，两人的CP也一跃成为王道组合——这些都是陈年旧事了，并且是两人CP粉才会珍视的旧事，因为出道第一天，这个CP就被正主亲手拆了。

组合成团第一天发布会，宣布陈立农为队长时，坐在他旁边的蔡徐坤毫不遮掩的冷笑地翻了个白眼；晚上组合从北京飞LA，送机的粉丝里的CP狗递了一封信给陈立农，陈立农接过看了一眼信封，上面赫然写着农坤天道四个大字，于是一边笑着一边把信撕了两瓣儿，农的那半放进口袋，坤的那半他揉成一团，侧头瞄了一眼，抬起胳膊塞进了蔡徐坤手中。

送信的小姑娘愣在当场，等到组合全部成员过了安检她才反应过来，蹲在地上哇哇大哭起来。

陈立农这个惊为天人的举动引起了轩然大波，有要陈立农道歉的，也有骂西皮粉脑残舞到正主面前被羞辱是活该。

不管网上舆论如何，这CP反正是彻底BE了。

从此农坤二人除了组合活动其他个人行程的原则一律是“有他没我有我没他”，同框时永远一个面朝左一个面朝右，解散演唱会其他团员都哭了，就他俩全程笑嘻嘻的一滴泪都没有。

“哥哥们是真的，”那会儿还能坚持嗑农坤的西皮狗女孩在微博含泪敲下：“他们看起来不和是为了保护和彼此的恋情，虽然组合解散了但他俩绝对不会分开！所以脸上才会笑盈盈！”

成功入选十大粉丝迷惑言论榜单。

“真不是形婚吗？这结婚照好像P的。”——陈立农宣布婚讯的微博下最赞。

“哥哥一定有什么难言之隐！三心不就是二意的意思吗？”——蔡徐坤转发陈立农婚讯微博（文案是三个爱心）下最赞。

然后微博就瘫痪了，无处发泄的迷妹们只能跑去八组和兔区继续屠版。很快就有人发了贴，标题：嘿，还真是P的。

主楼内容：本人粉蔡徐坤十年，和陈立农这个结婚照明显是P的，是20xx年坤坤封面某杂志的内页。（配原图）

最赞：1 农糖也找到农的原图（配原图）

2 谁还记得当年大明湖畔的云迪

3 这是王力宏第二吗（没有说王力宏不好的意思）

“你的粉丝还挺厉害的，当天就把图找到了吼。”陈立农一边看着这个讨论帖一边笑着跟蔡徐坤说，蔡徐坤没搭理他，斜躺在沙发上看信息，他的手机已经被好奇的问候灌满了。

“为什么不理我。”陈立农起身在蔡徐坤身边坐下，食指和中指夹住他的手机把它从他的手里拿走藏在身后。

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，示意陈立农把手机还给他。

“跟你说话呢，”陈立农指了指蔡徐坤，又指了指自己：“你，和，我，我们结婚了，你知道的吧。”

“手机还我，”蔡徐坤盘着腿坐直身体看着陈立农：“我不想重复第二遍。”

“法律上你我已经是婚姻状态，”陈立农伸出手指点了点蔡徐坤脑门，蔡徐坤瞪着他嫌弃地闪开：“夫妻应该相敬如宾，你应该仔细阅读一下民政局发我们的那本手册。”

“好啊，既然你跟我要讨论法律，按照你我的合同条款，虽然名义上是夫妻，实际上你和我之间依然没有任何关系，”蔡徐坤冷笑了一下：“我讨厌你、你讨厌我，你我结婚的原因你最清楚，好意思拿这个来说事。手机还我。”

蔡徐坤摊开手掌伸到陈立农面前，陈立农看了他一眼，左手握住他的指尖，趁蔡徐坤没反应过来低头在他的手心亲了一口，右手翻出他的手机放进他手心，推起他的指尖盖住手机，在蔡徐坤发飙之前赶紧跳开，跑去卧室关上了门。

蔡徐坤气急败坏地用手使劲在衣服上蹭了蹭，这该死的陈立农，太清楚他会被什么激怒，他到底是有多讨厌自己，怎么总是能想出恶心自己招数。

手机铃响起，蔡徐坤看了眼，是经纪人，他没好气地接起，电话那头传来一个神秘兮兮的声音：“坤儿，你们那边……情况如何？”

“我真是不想和他多呆一分钟，”蔡徐坤咬牙切齿地说：“你明天来接我不行吗？”

“我也想啊，可是阿姨……”光用听的也能感受到对方正在面露难色：“阿姨千叮咛万嘱咐，一定要我按照那个大师写的时辰能接你回来。”

提到妈妈蔡徐坤顿时像泄了气的皮球没了脾气。

听蔡徐坤不说话，经纪人又说：“微博那边刚跟我说服务器修好了，这几天你就别看你的账号了，信息太多估计会卡死。还有这论坛那论坛也别看，在撕逼呢，不好看，不要影响你心情——”

“好吧。”蔡徐坤沮丧地答应。

“然后要给星光公益联盟、上海电影节开幕、钱正昊生日录ID，词待会儿发群里，”经纪人顿了顿：“我们都不在你身边，你看，要不要陈先生帮你录一下？”

听见“陈先生”三个字蔡徐坤又是一阵烦躁：“好了好了我知道了，我自己看吧，挂了。”

挂了电话把手机丢在一边，蔡徐坤倒在沙发上看着天花板，想想过去的一个星期他还是觉得莫名其妙、惊心动魄和非常荒诞，甚至到现在都无法复盘，整个过程他都在被推着走，连思考的时间都没有给他。

他双手交叠捂住自己的脸，无名指上的冰凉让他回过神来，他抬起手，迎着光张开手指，硕大的钻戒在阳光下闪闪发亮。

我结婚了。

我和我最讨厌的人结婚了。

蔡徐坤心里一阵恶心，他用力摘下那枚钻戒丢到茶几上，金刚石和玻璃相撞，发出咯啦咯啦的清脆声响，这戒指是在他们被告知必须要结婚的时候陈立农匆匆去买的，太女性化了，他一点点都不喜欢。

戒指在桌上滚了几圈到边缘，就在它快要砸下地毯的时候蔡徐坤接住了它，他叹了口气，将它戴回无名指。

等到可以出门了我就去买一对男人点的还给他，蔡徐坤想。他们领证那天大雨倾盆，蔡徐坤真心觉得这不是一个好兆头，他一点都不想出门，可实际上他们结婚申请早已经提交了，只是按照算好的日期去领个证。

他们要结婚的事只有双方家长和他们自己知道，那个结婚登记照还是陈立农从一个早就废掉的农坤王道论坛里的粉丝P图。

“你怎么会有CP站的账号？”蔡徐坤皱着眉看陈立农把他俩的照片上传到申请表，要不是知道原图长啥样，蔡徐坤自己都要相信他们真的拍过这样的照片了。“你也有，”陈立农一边填表一边说：“他们送我的生日礼物里的卡片上有写论坛名和登录账号，还写也给你准备了一份。”

肯定是工作人员过滤掉了，蔡徐坤想，他们知道他很不喜欢炒CP。

“签字，”陈立农把填好的表格打印出来放到蔡徐坤面前。

“为什么要我先签，”蔡徐坤看着表格有些心慌。虽然是出于不可抗力不得不结婚，两人也已经签好协议，可他总觉得婚姻是个枷锁，一旦套上了就不好解开了。

“是你要结婚的耶，”陈立农瞪大眼睛看着他：“我是来帮你的耶！”

“明明你自己也有在害怕啊，”蔡徐坤抬起下巴：“你不也需要和我结婚挡掉那些——”

“好好好，说不过你，”陈立农看了眼表格，又看了眼蔡徐坤，深吸了一口气，像是赴刑场那般用牙齿咬开笔帽，在申请人那里一笔一划签下了自己的名字，又将表格和笔递到蔡徐坤面前。

就差着一哆嗦了，蔡徐坤心一横，将自己的名字签在陈立农名字后面。

“您好，请问申请码是？”民政局的工作人员机械地问，他们处理了一天业务快麻木了，这对是今天最后一对来领取结婚证的夫妻，做完就能下班了。

陈立农报出号码，看着工作人员敲进电脑里。

“双方姓名？”工作人员继续问。

“陈立农”

“蔡，蔡徐坤”

“陈立农……蔡徐坤……对的，请稍等，”工作人员从柜子里找出他们的小红本，递给他们。

他俩迅速地接过红本谢过工作人员刚要逃离现场又被喊住：“您二位还没宣誓——”

陈立农站在左边，蔡徐坤站在右边，两个人中间隔了条楚河汉界，这个场景怎么看怎么熟悉，好像是十年前他们团体活动时的场景。

“这是宣誓词，”工作人员把印着誓词的大红本递给他们：“宣誓完合照，诶，你俩站这么远干什么，站近点站近点。”

陈立农勾住蔡徐坤的肩膀把他拉进自己的怀中。

“别乱碰我，”蔡徐坤从牙缝中挤出这句警告：“我自己会动——”

“一起念？”陈立农笑着问工作人员，松开了蔡徐坤。

“二位一起就好。”工作人员点点头，拿起相机点了录影。

“我们自愿结为夫妻，从今天开始，我们将共同肩负起婚姻赋予我们的责任和义务：上孝父母，下教子女，互敬互爱，互信互勉，互谅互让，相濡以沫，钟爱一生。 

今后，无论顺境还是逆境，无论富有还是贫穷，无论健康还是疾病，无论青春还是年老，我们都风雨同舟，患难与共，同甘共苦，成为终生的伴侣。我们要坚守今天的誓言，我们一定能够坚守今天的誓言。”

视频里的他俩专注地念着誓词，说来奇怪，明明是第一次念出的词，他们俩竟然非常流畅地读完了，从头打为没有卡壳。陈立农看着紧靠着他站着的蔡徐坤，摸了摸屏幕上的他的脸，他比他们刚认识时他又瘦了好多，说来他们已经认识了十年，也敌对了十年。

十年前他怎么会预料到有朝一日会和他结婚呢，命运真是奇怪。

等他们终于走完流程时外面的雨也停了，他们的车停在对面的路边，他们往车的方向走去，因为今天的雨势过大马路上积了不少水，陈立农一边说小心一边回头向蔡徐坤伸出了胳膊。

蔡徐坤乖乖牵住他的手。

他在他丢在副驾上的东西放到后座，在副驾坐下，扣好安全带。

陈立农有些惊讶，又有些开心。

要知道来的时候这位少爷可是翘着二郎腿像大爷一样坐在他的后座，把他当司机在用的。

“风雨同舟，患难与共，同甘共苦……终生的伴侣。”蔡徐坤看着窗外喃喃自语。“喂，今天我们要不要吃点不健康的，”陈立农忽然出现在他身后，把他吓了一跳。

“我有名字，不叫喂，”蔡徐坤转过身阴沉着脸抱胸看着他。

“要不要吃火锅啦，”陈立农忽略他的话。

“清汤？”蔡徐坤咬着下唇有点犹豫。

“当然不是清汤！”陈立农又点了点蔡徐坤脑门，转身准备食材去了。

“个子高了不起……”蔡徐坤气地直嘟囔：“为什么我就不能再长高点，再长高点还会被这家伙欺负吗……”

为什么会讨厌他？斜倚在厨房的门上看着陈立农切菜的背影，蔡徐坤想。

好像是的第一眼见到就讨厌了，这个人脸上总是堆着笑，一点都不真诚的笑。

但这也不至于成为宿敌。可是具体有什么事件让双方交恶，他也说不上来。总之对方一切都和他对着干，他一个狮子座，吃软不吃硬，但陈立农总是和他硬来。都是些小事情，小事情累积到最后就成了大事情，蔡徐坤不想见到陈立农，陈立农也不想见到蔡徐坤，因为双方都不想为小事情争吵，那索性不要见了吧。

好在最终陈立农成了演员，蔡徐坤也在歌手之路上勤恳地耕耘，除了年末盛典他们平时不太会有交集，但由于和彼此是死对头的印象已经深入人心，这样的印象就被逐渐强化了。

“你为什么没有删我微信，”蔡徐坤冷不丁地问。

“我为什么要删你的微信？”陈立农有些摸不着头脑：“所以你之前删了我哦？”

蔡徐坤一解散就删了陈立农，他觉得反正不会再联络。直到他被刀架在脖子上不得不去联系他的那天，问之前的团员要来了陈立农的微信号，他点下好友申请做好了会被对方羞辱的准备，却发现根本不需要，因为对方没删除他，单方面删除再单方面加回来，对方也不会知道。

“我才没有，”蔡徐坤脸一红：“快点做饭，我饿了。”

“你至少帮我洗个碗吧大少爷，”陈立农无奈地看着他。

“好吧，你求我的。”蔡徐坤得意地套上围裙扭开水龙头开始洗盘子，这种小事他还是可以帮帮忙的。

火锅不太需要技术含量，底料都是批量生产的，加水煮开就行了，但蔡徐坤还是觉得这顿餐比以前吃的火锅都好吃。

可能是因为所有菜都是陈立农煮好送到他碗里的。他的火候拿捏得恰到好处，不会把菜烫的太老，也不会让味道浸的太咸，还会把油蔽掉。

吃完也是陈立农收拾，他想帮忙，陈立农不让。

他嫌自己身上都是味道，就先去洗了澡，出来时看见陈立农已经把餐厅收拾好了，屋里也没有味道了，飘来柠檬的清香。

“以后做你老婆的人应该会蛮幸福的，”蔡徐坤由衷地感叹道。

“我这不是已经有你了吗？”陈立农漫不经心地说，他正在叠晾好的衣服。

“我，我先回屋了，你也早休息，”蔡徐坤惊慌地说，他向后退一步，差点撞在门上。

“喂，你的衣服。”陈立农抱着他的衣服向他走来：“你衣服不要了？”

“喔，谢谢。”蔡徐坤低着头从他手上接过已经叠好的衣服，他看起来有些慌乱，他忽然抬头，瞪着圆圆的眼睛歪着头好奇地问：“为什么你身上没有火锅的味道？”

陈立农笑了起来，蔡徐坤真的讨厌他乱笑，笑起来眼睛眯在一起，搞不清他是真心还是在嘲讽。

很快，陈立农收回了他的笑，伸出手撩起蔡徐坤额前的发，将它们别到他耳后，揉了揉他圆润的耳垂。

接着，抬起了他的下巴，盯着他的双眼。

蔡徐坤被他给整懵了，丈二和尚摸不着头脑，完全不知道他这是要干啥。他只是真的很想知道为什么他身上没有火锅味而已，直接告诉他不就结了吗。

“因为，”陈立农开了口。

然后他倾身吻住了他的唇。

蔡徐坤太震惊了，震惊到忘记应该推开他。他看着陈立农的脸在他面前放大，陈立农紧闭着双眼吸吮着他的舌和他的唇，他的睫毛在他眼前颤抖。他想这个人不愧是许多人的梦中情人确实吻技挺好，他想这都是些什么乱七八糟的，他怎么就和一个男人接吻了，这个男人还是讨厌他的、他也讨厌的男人，他想他在胡思乱想些什么。

最终他也闭上了双眼回应他的吻，他们怀中的干净衣物早就掉到地上，还被他们踩了好几脚，蔡徐坤勾着他的脖子，他搂着蔡徐坤的腰。

衣服要重洗了，蔡徐坤迷迷蒙蒙地想，早知道他就多带几件衣服过来了。

 

**TBC**

 


	2. Chapter 2

2

“你到底行不行啊？！能不能不要一直动啊？”

“是你要我这样弄的耶——”

“连这点小事都办不好，要你有什么用！”

“那我不管你了你自己弄吧——”

“诶说你一句还生气了……”

“就是不好弄嘛——”

陈立农不干了，他左手“啪”地把帮蔡徐坤举着要录的ID的提词往地上一丢，右手把蔡徐坤的手机往桌上一拍，胳膊往胸前一抱，居高临下地看着蔡徐坤用他那口十年也没被能被京腔同化的台普说：“你自己录了啦，好难伺候喔”。

见陈立农真的生气了蔡徐坤只好服个软，他伸手扯了扯人家衣角：“别啊，别啊，我自己要能录我还找你吗，现在就只有我们两了嘛，当然是要互帮互助了对不对？”

“那你把词背下来，我不拿提词，专心给你录。”陈立农趁机提出条件：“不然拍不好你又要说我了。”

“这么多怎么背嘛，”蔡徐坤咬住下唇，旺仔一样圆圆的眼睛环视着陈立农的书房，他的书房真的很书房，就是书柜、书桌、老板椅，没任何其他的摆设。

“啊，我知道了，”蔡徐坤竖起食指摇了摇：“你把词板贴墙上，你贴墙站，我站在这边录好了。”说着他从窗帘处移动到书柜前面，往前跨了一步：“你看看是不是正好框个近景？”

“OK，”陈立农比了个手势。

“那把词贴起来，我们开始吧，”蔡徐坤得意地扬起下巴，甚是满意自己的机智，陈立农也觉得这是个挺好的主意，他搬来落地灯给蔡徐坤打光，开录时紧握手机两端，举得稳稳的，还瞧了半天角度，把蔡徐坤的美貌完整还原。

两人回看时都觉得效果很好，还hi了个five，完全没想到两天后差点又搞垮人家新浪的服务器——

#农坤同居#（爆）

鹅组贴标题： **农坤已经同居了？？？？**

姐妹们你们看我发现了什么！！！！这个倒影是不是陈立农的？

配图：蔡徐坤给星光公益录的ID截图，用红色的记号笔圈出了在书柜玻璃上的陈立农极其模糊的倒影

最赞：

1楼干大

2 lz放大镜啥牌子？

3 右下角……好像是陈立农和妈妈合照的相框的框，竟然是真的…我本来以为他们结婚是要给什么zzsj作掩护…日我要脱粉回踩了

4 3l牛逼 这都能看出来

很快垃圾场也出现联动贴：

**蔡徐坤和陈立农结婚那天，是我给他们开的门。**

有自证（配图民政局工卡）

但不是我开的门啦陈立农给蔡徐坤开的门还扶了一下他的腰。

我同事大姐给他俩办的手续，不认识他俩，他俩所有材料都是网上提交的，而且大半个月前就已经申请了，那天只是过来领证+宣誓。

————————基层员工——————————

LZ真人帅吗

————————= =————————————

LZ是女的，不帅

陈立农好高啊，比蔡徐坤大一整个size的感觉

蔡徐坤就是高高瘦瘦漂漂亮亮巴掌脸，超级白，白到发光的那种，LZ看呆了

————————基层员工——————————

LZ觉得他俩是真恩爱还是形婚啊

————————= =————————————

因为业务不是LZ处理的，LZ还在忙别的事也只能偷瞄，但是每次瞄到陈立农都贴在蔡徐坤身后，把他护的很好的那种感觉，不过蔡徐坤话很少，也没有太多表情，而且因为他们的结婚照也是自己拍好给我们的，LZ就没看过他笑，但在读宣誓词是他读的超级认真，陈立农一边读一边很慈祥的看他，LZ觉得他俩应该还是挺有爱的。

蔡徐坤看着营销号发的帖子截图，气的把手机往陈立农身上一砸：“你拍的时候怎么就没注意一下穿帮的问题啊，你不是演员吗？”

“蔡徐坤我觉得你很不讲道理诶，”陈立农也急了，提高了嗓门：“你们团队这么多人检查都没发现，你还怪我喔？而且我是在帮你耶！”

“我，”蔡徐坤扁起嘴：“那，那不还是你粉丝发现的吗，那还是要怪你！”

“等等等等，你怪我可以，不可以怪我粉丝，”陈立农腾地起身向蔡徐坤那边挪去，蔡徐坤以为陈立农要动手，向沙发深处缩了缩，输人不输阵，他昂着小脑袋瞪着陈立农，看着陈立农真的向他伸出手来时还是微微抖了抖。

谁想到陈立农伸出两指夹着他的下巴抬起他的头，接着用自己的唇堵住了他的唇。

“你——”蔡徐坤推开陈立农，用手背在自己的嘴巴上狠狠擦了几下，好像很嫌弃似的：“你干嘛动不动就亲我？上次的帐还没跟你算呢——”

“嘴硬的家伙，还是要用嘴巴惩罚，”陈立农得意洋洋地说。

蔡徐坤上下打量了他一遍，挑起眉：“陈立农，你是不是喜欢上我了？”他口气有些难掩的得意，但谁都听得出这种得意是一种胜利的喜悦，是一种“啊哈！老子的对手竟然被老子的魅力征服了！”的喜悦。

“我？喜欢你？”陈立农惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴张成一个O：“我怎么可能会喜欢你？”

“那你亲我干什么？你不喜欢我亲我做什么？”蔡徐坤也站了起来：“这是很亲密的动作！”

“喜欢亲你、和喜欢你，不是一回事，”陈立农摇摇头，他看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，又看向他的唇：“你的嘴巴长得很好看，你知道吧？”

蔡徐坤皱着眉听他继续说。

“就是，很好看的那种嘴巴，”陈立农一边说一边再度抚上蔡徐坤的脸颊，他的大拇指摩挲着蔡徐坤的下唇。

蔡徐坤觉得不自在想要逃开，但因为陈立农身高带来的压迫感，让蔡徐坤无法动弹。

“所以，很想亲亲看。”陈立农狡黠一笑：“吻起来的感觉和我想的一样好，才会一直想亲，”他看着蔡徐坤顿了顿，继续说：“但这不是喜欢，我想你理解的喔。”

蔡徐坤哼地冷笑一声，一掌拍开他的手：“你喜欢亲就给你亲？我可不喜欢亲你，不要乱碰我。”说完他撞开陈立农，回到客房去了。

过了一小时蔡徐坤也没有从房间里出来，陈立农有点小着急，他知道蔡徐坤是真的生气了，叫了一堆水果外卖，自己又洗了洗装好盘去敲蔡徐坤的门。

“坤坤，要不要吃葡萄？我刚尝了一颗，超甜的喔~”陈立农小心翼翼地敲了敲门，用一股哄小孩的口气说。

里面毫无反应。

陈立农不死心，又敲了敲，提高了嗓门：“还有西瓜、橙子、草莓、芒果！你不是爱吃芒果冰吗我给你做好不好？”

还是没有回应。

咦，是睡着了吗，陈立农想，把耳朵贴在门上想要听听里面的动静，他刚贴上去，猝不及防，门就被大力打开了，陈立农一个趔趄摔在蔡徐坤的身上，蔡徐坤被他撞到，眼见着两人就要一齐摔到地板上去——

陈立农下意识地用自己的手垫在蔡徐坤脑后，搂着他的腰，蔡徐坤被陈立农抱着，虽然被他压住但没摔的很重，不过他受了惊吓，好一阵才回过神来。

“陈立农！！！”蔡徐坤推着压在自己身上的陈立农想让他起来：“自从和你结婚就没点好事，什么我们是天作之合我看都是胡扯的，你根本就是克我的你，我们离婚吧——”

他的话全被吞进陈立农的吻中。

他的手腕被陈立农抓着，他的腰被陈立农掐着，他的舌头被陈立农占着。

明明上一秒还在生气，下一秒就又在接吻了，接吻的这几分钟，脑子里是空白的，除了要专心接吻这件事，什么气啊离婚啊都忘掉了。

陈立农气喘吁吁地放开他，因为接吻时间过长他们俩都有点缺氧。陈立农一只胳膊撑住脑袋侧身看着蔡徐坤，他还在喘，他皮肤白，脸稍微红一点就像要滴血，看起来害羞极了。

被他盯的不自在，蔡徐坤转身不去看他：“看屁啦……”他小声嘟囔着，脸上的红晕又加深了几分。

“要不要吃葡萄？真的很甜！”陈立农傻笑着伸手揉揉他的耳垂。

“傻大个……”蔡徐坤拍掉陈立农乱摸他的手，陈立农手又太上来继续揉着：“你几岁了啊！”

“真的很好玩内！”陈立农开心地说：“以前觉得你太傲慢，现在发现原来嘴巴很可爱，耳朵也可很可爱，连炸毛都好可爱！”

“喂，我一点都不可爱！”蔡徐坤翻身回来瞪着陈立农：“怎么能说男人可爱呢！”

“这点还真没变，”陈立农刮刮他鼻尖：“小时候你就说自己不可爱，但是明明比任何人都可爱。”

“我哪里有，”蔡徐坤反驳道。

“就有啊，你看你，连自己什么样子都不知道，”陈立农又点点他脑门。

蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛，他真的很不喜欢被陈立农这样点脑袋他都觉得自己成了什么偶像剧里的傻白甜女主角，他讨厌极了，于是他捉住陈立农的手，在他点他的那根手指上用力咬了一口，留下一排不深不浅的牙印。

“好痛哦！你属老鼠的吗！”陈立农一个弹起，扶着自己的手指看着蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤慢慢悠悠地起身，手插裤兜得意洋洋地说：“我要吃葡萄~”

小时候陈立农就拿蔡徐坤没办法，长大之后看起来依然拿他没什么办法。

陈立农一边给蔡徐坤剥葡萄皮一边想。

那会儿他们九个住一栋别墅，房间分配靠黑白配，陈立农本来和老八住，蔡徐坤和老七，但因为七八俩总要一起开黑，最后莫名其妙陈立农就经常在蔡徐坤的房间留宿了。

陈立农知道蔡徐坤不喜欢自己，他也看不惯蔡徐坤这种一看就是养尊处优娇生惯养的少爷，但每次蔡徐坤一抬手他自己就像被施了法，起身给他倒水拿纸巾拿外卖洗水果。

“这不就是身为队长的责任吗，”十八岁的蔡徐坤人畜无害地看着他。

“可我才是弟弟啊，”陈立农无奈地说。

“你比我高，”蔡徐坤咬了一口陈立农给他洗的桃子，又递给他，甜甜地说：“要吃吗？”

陈立农不知道蔡徐坤知不知道自己对他有这种魔法，他觉得他应该是知道的，不然那个时候怎么会来跟他说：“喂，我们结婚吧。”口气像施舍一样。

算准了他没法拒绝，算准了他会答应。

躲了十年，还是没躲得过他先伸出来的橄榄枝，不对，是毒绿藤。

“明明是你克我，还说是我克你呢……”陈立农端着剥好皮的葡萄放在蔡徐坤面前，正在一勺一勺舀西瓜吃的蔡徐坤看见葡萄来了开心地拍起手：“耶！葡萄！”他拿着勺子试图把葡萄舀上来，结果力气没用好，滚到了地上。

“嘿嘿，”蔡徐坤不好意思地吐吐舌，陈立农弯腰把脏掉的葡萄捡起来，去厨房丢掉，拿了把叉子回来。他叉了一颗葡萄送到蔡徐坤嘴边，蔡徐坤犹豫了一下才咬掉。

“我自己会吃的啦谢谢，”蔡徐坤说：“这样感觉我好像个婴儿。”

“小时候我也是这样喂你的，那时候你怎么不觉得自己像婴鹅？”陈立农放下叉子，看着他说。

“有吗……”蔡徐坤有点不好意思：“小时候不懂事啦。”他拿过陈立农手里的叉子也叉了一颗葡萄放在陈立农面前：“喏，现在给你赔罪了，吃不吃。”

陈立农看着他，用牙齿咬住眼前的葡萄，然后揪过蔡徐坤，把这颗葡萄渡进了他的口中。

葡萄味的吻，比以往都甜。

 

** TBC **

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3

甘霖娘！

微博程序员小哥一边加班一边咒骂，第三次了，这已经是这个月第三次他们的 服务器被陈立农和蔡徐坤的私事搞垮，而且每次都是在周末，恨得他牙痒。他一边扩容一边瞄了眼那条导火索微博，“新婚20天就闹婚变？！直击陈立农蔡徐坤深夜街头大战！”

视频上是狗仔偷拍镜头下的两人，在陈立农的别墅门口，蔡徐坤拎着一只包，陈立农提了两只箱子打开后备箱放了进去，蔡徐坤拉开副驾坐上去，陈立农没上车，双手背在后面看着副驾上的蔡徐坤，好像在跟他说再见。车子发动起来，但蔡徐坤坐了没两分钟就下了车，脸色铁青的跟陈立农说了些什么，接着气冲冲地回屋了，陈立农冲上去抓他的手腕，被他甩开。最后陈立农悻悻地回车上拿了蔡徐坤的行李拖回了屋。

无良媒体真是够夸张，这也能叫“街头大战”？？？就这视频也能把服务器搞爆？程序员小哥翻了个白眼，愤懑地投身到代码海洋之中。

“你到底怎么了？”陈立农敲着蔡徐坤的门，一起住了快一个月，陈立农已经完全摸清楚蔡徐坤的脾气了，一生气就会反锁，但他脾气来得快去的也快，随便给点甜食就能哄好的那种：“乖啦，有什么事跟老公说，老公帮你解决——”

“滚啊！”陈立农听见蔡徐坤不满的怒吼伴随着物体击中门板的撞击透过木板闷闷的传来，陈立农吓了一跳，以前蔡徐坤虽然会生气嗓门会变大但从来没有丢过东西，看来这次有点严重。

“那……你饿了跟我说，我先回屋了。”陈立农小心翼翼地说，又轻轻敲了一下门，见里面没动静，才离开了。

直到陈立农洗完澡打算睡觉了蔡徐坤也没来找过他。陈立农叹了口气，又来到蔡徐坤的房门前，正在纠结要不要敲门，门就开了。

蔡徐坤猝不及防看见门口站着陈立农，他吓了一跳，后退一步捂住自己胸口：“你是柱子吗，大半夜的杵在这里，怎么也不出声！”

“我是担心你啊，”陈立农有点委屈：“好几个小时了，你一句话也不说……”

蔡徐坤知道自己这是迁怒，自然有些过意不去，可他看着陈立农那张关切的脸，想到晚上他妈妈跟他说的话，他又气不打一处来，扶着门把又要摔门。

陈立农一把顶住了门，认真地说：“民政局送我们的那本夫妻相处之道你到底读了没？”

蔡徐坤没反应过来。

“我们已经结婚了，是夫妻了，就应该互相帮助呀。”陈立农说：“你应该信任我不是吗？”

蔡徐坤沉默了。

“所以阿姨在车里到底跟你说了什么啦？”陈立农好奇地问。

“她问我们有没有&%……&……”蔡徐坤的脸一秒钟变得通红，含含混混地说。

“森磨？” 陈立农一脸疑惑：“干嘛忽然小小声。”

“她问我们有没有行！房！事！”蔡徐坤破罐子破摔大吼道，一溜小跑回床上抱住了抱枕把脸埋了进去。

陈立农愣住了，花了几十秒钟重启他的大脑。他走到蔡徐坤床边坐下，拉开他的抱枕，看着他的脸说：“为什么要这么问？”

“她说什么大师说的，如果我们只有夫妻之名没有夫妻之实那这个婚等于白结，我还是渡不过这个劫，还是不能回家，”蔡徐坤无奈地说：“我的天呐，我从一开始就不相信那个大师的鬼话，就是不知道那个人给我妈妈灌了什么迷魂汤，我都和你结婚了，全世界都知道我们结婚了，这样还不够吗——”

蔡徐坤越说越觉得委屈，他烦躁地卷着被角：“而且你也不喜欢我，我对你也没感觉，这种事情怎么能硬来了啦……”

“试试，”陈立农说。

“哈？”蔡徐坤惊异地望着他。

“我说我们试一试啦。”陈立农说，他看着蔡徐坤表情严肃，一点都不像在开玩笑。

蔡徐坤咬住下唇，没有说话。

“都到这一步了，”陈立农接着说：“都已经这样了，这么做的话也很合理吧。”

“陈立农你真的喜欢男人吗？”蔡徐坤瞪着眼睛看着他：“我不喜欢男人——”

“你数过我们已经接过多少次吻了吗？”陈立农打断他的话：“我们接吻你觉得恶心吗？”

“……”蔡徐坤有些心虚。

实际上从他们第一个吻到今天早上为止的暂时性的最后一个，他都没有觉得恶心，反而愈发觉得和陈立农接吻是件非常自然的事情。

结了婚的人接吻本来就是合情合理啊——

糟了！蔡徐坤想，完蛋了，一个不喜欢男人的他竟然会觉得这种事很正常，这说明他确实已经开始接受陈立农了。

见蔡徐坤局促地不说话，陈立农抚上他的面颊一边向他靠近一边轻声说：“我们试试。”

陈立农的唇贴上蔡徐坤的下颚，顺着他的白皙的颈子向下亲吻，蔡徐坤觉得房间的灯光有些刺眼，他闭上眼睛。陈立农的鼻息在他的锁骨盘旋，肩颈是他的敏感带，在陈立农亲着他的脖子时他就觉得自己快要晕过去，这股温热的气息搔着他痒痒的，脖子痒，心也痒，他的身子从足尖到手指一寸寸变得柔软，他不由自主地张开腿容下搂着他的腰把他往床上的深处推去的陈立农。

好久没有做爱了，都忘记肌肤相亲是这么让人放松的事情，蔡徐坤迷迷瞪瞪的想。他没有和男人发生过关系，但一切都这么顺理成章。这样被爱抚着，虽然是被这样压住的一方，但并不觉得不适。

因为从陈立农的每一个动作中他都能感受到爱意。

虽然陈立农不承认，但蔡徐坤觉得陈立农一定爱上他了。

没有人能抵挡住我的魅力，他得意地想。

“你怎么在傻笑呀，”陈立农用鼻子蹭着他的脸，咬了咬他的耳垂。

蔡徐坤睁开眼，看见陈立农的侧脸，他也带着笑意，他也在享受这件事情。

“我不告诉你~”蔡徐坤冲陈立农调皮地眨眨眼。

“好吧，既然你不愿意说……”陈立农捏着蔡徐坤的下巴咬住他的唇：“那就不要说了。”

他的舌头灵巧的钻进他的口腔同他的舌搅在一起，他的舌被他的牵着走，他想每次接吻陈立农都会给他比上次更多的趣味，以前陈立农就人小鬼大，成熟的早，经历肯定很丰富，别看他一副老实人的样……这样想着他有些吃味，就着正在自己口腔中肆无忌惮地舌头咬了一口。陈立农吃痛地松开他：“干嘛咬我啦……”

“不知道和多少人做过了……”蔡徐坤嘟囔道。

“吃醋了？”陈立农刮刮蔡徐坤的鼻尖：“我都还没吃你的醋……”

蔡徐坤的每段恋情都轰轰烈烈的，还有各种各样的花边新闻，经历也颇为丰富，这样想自己确实也没有吃醋的必要，都是快三十的人了， 想到这里蔡徐坤吐吐舌头，自己凑上去亲陈立农。

“谁会相信你是我哥哥呢，”陈立农一边吻一边说：“像个小孩子一样。”他压在蔡徐坤身上，这吻愈加热烈，陈立农蹭着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤感觉一股热流汇聚在自己的小腹，他的阴茎兴奋的抬起头，他感到燥热，想要脱掉裹在身上的睡衣散散这该死的热气。陈立农察觉到对方的兴致，他的手剥开蔡徐坤睡衣探进去，一手在他的背上抚摸着，一手向下，拉开他的睡裤揉搓着他的臀。

前面，他应该摸前面……

蔡徐坤不满地想，他捉住陈立农的手往前拽，他俩的手交叠地缠在一起，摸到他半勃起的阴茎，滚烫的，潮湿的。陈立农的手带着他的一起包裹住他的性器，上下运动起来。这感觉好奇怪，好害羞，好像是被陈立农看着他自渡，又好像是因为他的身体已经悉数展现在陈立农面前。

他的性器愈加坚硬，但手交显然不能满足他的需求，他忍不住往他们的手心顶了顶。

陈立农松开蔡徐坤的手，没再管他红的发紫的生殖器，他将他的睡裤连着内裤扯下，又一颗颗解开他睡衣的扣子，将他剥的精光。蔡徐坤的腿无力的垂在床沿，衣服没了，他又开始觉得冷了，这冷必须要用另一具身体的体温来缓解。

他有些渴求的睁开眼睛看向陈立农，陈立农冲他笑笑，跪在他腿间，含住了他的阴茎。

“啊……”被柔软的口腔包裹住，蔡徐坤忍不住在陈立农的嘴里抽动起来，不过陈立农显然还有点生疏，他怕自己的牙磕着蔡徐坤于是尽量张大嘴，没过多久就累了。

“休息一下休息一下，”陈立农摆摆手感叹道：“原来口交是这么累的事情。”

蔡徐坤跟着他笑出声，和这人在一起挺开心的，小时候没觉得他好笑，怎么长大了倒成了一个傻大个了呢。

“喂，你笑我，”陈立农眯起眼睛：“老公待会儿就让你知道老公的厉害，哼哼~”

“好，好，好，”蔡徐坤憋住笑：“你厉害，你厉害！”

陈立农扑上去挠蔡徐坤痒痒，蔡徐坤大笑起来连忙求饶：“我错了我错了，你真的厉害真的厉害！”

他们笑成一团，不知哪个时刻又吻了起来，蔡徐坤被陈立农圈在怀里，亲吻着他的每一根手指。

“去我的房间吧，”陈立农说。

蔡徐坤点点头。

陈立农拦腰抱起蔡徐坤，他勾住他的脖子，陈立农的睡衣还完整的穿在身上，他怀中的他早已一丝不挂。客厅的暖白灯光将他们的暧昧照亮，明明没有观众，蔡徐坤却又害羞了，他的脸埋在陈立农的肩头，好像这样客厅的灯啊沙发啊茶几啊就看不出他没穿衣服一样。

陈立农将蔡徐坤放到床上，拉开床头柜取出安全套和润滑，本是习惯性的备了些，却没想到会用在他和蔡徐坤之间。

本来他和蔡徐坤的婚姻也让他猝不及防。后续发生的一切都是新鲜的，又合理的。

有些事不用去想，老天已经安排好了。

“摸摸它，”陈立农撕开一片安全套拿在手里，另一只手抓住蔡徐坤的手腕向自己的生殖器探去。蔡徐坤任他摆布却不敢看他，他摸到陈立农那里时忍不住瑟缩了一下，这是他第一次摸除了自己以外的男人的东西，这感觉太奇怪了。

“size还满意吗？”看他这样陈立农就忍不住逗他。

蔡徐坤捶了陈立农一下，迅速收回了手。 

陈立农给自己戴好安全套，挤了许多润滑在手心，向蔡徐坤的后穴抹去。润滑液黏稠冰凉，蔡徐坤并不喜欢这种湿乎乎的感觉。

“乖，放松，”陈立农哄着他，轻轻伸入第一根手指。一根还在可以接受的范围，蔡徐坤多少有些不自在，但并没有太多抗拒。见他还算适应，陈立农又插入了第二根手指。蔡徐坤已经明显的感受到了异物感，他的身体本能地想向外推出陈立农的手指，陈立农倾身吸住他的乳尖：“放松宝贝，我不会让你痛的。”他收回了手指，顺着蔡徐坤小腹上的性毛一寸寸吻下来，再度含住了蔡徐坤的生殖器。经历了前一轮的学习，现在他学会了调整口腔的力度，他的舌头舔着蔡徐坤的龟头，手指轻轻提起他的包皮撸动，蔡徐坤很快又硬了起来，并且比先前更硬了。陈立农从舌尖感受到蔡徐坤阴茎上的青筋强力的跳动，他们抽搐着，宣示着主人即将到达高潮。

很快蔡徐坤便在陈立农的口中缴械投降，陈立农将蔡徐坤的精液吐在手心，然后将它们涂在蔡徐坤的唇边。蔡徐坤已经因高潮而失了神，整个人软绵绵的躺在床上喘息着，这正是将他打开的最佳时机。陈立农再度用手指沾染着润滑液进入他的身体，看他轻松的容下两根手指后，插入了第三根。

蔡徐坤没有再排斥，反而像是期待似的将他的手指裹得很紧。

陈立农知道这时刻到了，他抽出自己的手指，将已经彻底勃起的阴茎抵在他的穴口。他看着他布满潮红的脸，嘴角还挂着兴奋的汁液，而后他将自己的龟头顶入他的后穴。

蔡徐坤眨眨眼，并没有意识到即将发生什么。

陈立农温柔地笑笑，抱住蔡徐坤的大腿，将它们分的更开。然后毫不犹豫地插了进去。

“啊——”蔡徐坤猝不及防地叫出声，并不痛，但是太奇怪了，被插入是这种感觉，太奇怪了，他不喜欢，他不想要。他推着陈立农的胸膛，想要他抽出去。“宝贝，适应一下就好了，”陈立农弯下腰在蔡徐坤的脸颊上洒下爱斯基摩吻，缓慢地抽插起来。渐渐地，蔡徐坤额头沁出薄薄的汗水，从后面那里顺着脊柱一股热气蒸腾而上，直冲他的大脑，他没有刚才那么抵触了，异物感逐渐被快感取代。

“嗯……啊……”他忍不住呻吟起来，张开手双臂索求陈立农的拥抱。陈立农扯过床头的枕头垫在蔡徐坤的腰下，松开他的大腿，折下身来抱蔡徐坤。这个姿势有些难动，陈立农停在蔡徐坤的身体里。

“不要停……”蔡徐坤不满地说。

“那现在没法抱抱哦，”陈立农笑笑，直起身子停顿了两秒，抱着蔡徐坤的腿猛烈地抽插起来。

蔡徐坤被陈立农插的浪叫起来，稀里糊涂喊着什么陈立农也听不清，他的手指在织物上胡乱的抓着，被陈立农掌控着的快感一层层向他袭来，一浪高过一浪，他不想要这一切停下来，一点都不想。

陈立农停了。

他睁开双眼，委委屈屈地看着陈立农。

陈立农看着他，缓缓抽插了两下。而后又激励的撞击起来。陈立农这家伙不按常理出牌，有时像充电一样慢慢的积蓄着他的快感，有时又像泄洪那样激烈地干着他，让他倾泻而出，他感觉自己快要被陈立农搞坏了，但这种感觉比此前他有过的任何一次性爱都要刺激。好像恐怖箱，但他一点都不害怕，无论摸到了什么，都是让他爽快的玩具。

“换个姿势，”陈立农从他体内撤出，爬上床，从他身后搂住他：“我想抱着你。”

他分开他的腿，从侧边再次插了进去。陈立农亲吻着他的耳后，一边抽插着，一边爱抚着他的身体。这爱抚是爱意，他在他的怀里化成一池春水，被他爱意融成的太阳雨淅淅沥沥地覆盖着，激起一层层涟漪。

再次，他达到了高潮，射出了少许精液后他彻底失去力气，世间万物都不及这几十屏幕卧房中的性事重要，在自己身体里的这个人，灌给他浓烈的、幸福和快感交织的性高潮，这是他们儿戏一般的婚姻开始变得严肃的标志。

同甘共苦，终生伴侣。

他混沌的大脑像放映机一般闪烁着他们在民政局宣誓的画面，其他都记不清了，就是这段话时不时闯进他的脑子。他想宣誓果然是有魔力的，就算没有爱情，当他们承诺相濡以沫、钟爱一生时，爱情也奇怪的诞生了。

“蔡徐坤，”他听见陈立农喊他。

“嗯？”他应到。

“你会爱上我吗？”陈立农问。

“我不知道，”蔡徐坤摇摇头。

“我会爱上你吗？”陈立农又问。

“这得问你自己……”蔡徐坤实在是没力气，他现在就想睡觉，也来不及管陈立农还在他身体里耕耘。

“我也不知道，所以才问你，”陈立农再度调整了一下姿势，整个身子贴住他的，快速在他体内抽送着。

蔡徐坤感到他在他身体里越来越硬，他的后面被他磨的也越来越涨——

陈立农终于到了高潮，在他体内射精。他花了好一会儿才清空自己的囊袋，又在蔡徐坤身上瘫了一会儿才将软下的阴茎抽出。他将两人身上的精液处理掉，摘掉安全套丢掉，才关了灯钻到蔡徐坤身边搂着他躺下。他也很累，好久没做爱了，都快忘记这是件体力活了。

“晚安，”蔡徐坤拍拍陈立农圈在他腰上的手，轻声说。

“晚安，”陈立农的唇贴在他的后颈，他的语带倦意，看来也是困得不行。

就在蔡徐坤快沉睡的时候他听见陈立农又叫了他一声。

“嗯？”他迷蒙地应到，眼睛都睁不开了。

“我想爱你，”陈立农说：“你要不要也试试爱我？”

“好，”蔡徐坤说：“快睡，好困……”

又一个诺言就这么被承下了。

 

TBC


End file.
